


Pornstar Leanne Rorish ;)

by Candyheart6



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Begging, Clit, Crush, Desire, Ethan - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Hot, Leanne - Freeform, Love, Lust, Moaning, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Screaming, Sex Video, Whispering, cum, dick - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, pornstar, pussy, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Ethan finds out about Leanne's secret and he decides to make his own video ;)





	Pornstar Leanne Rorish ;)

It was the end of Leanne's shift. She had a long and exhausting night, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. But little did she know her night is far from over. As Ethan has found out about her little secret that she was keeping away from everyone, including her BFF Jesse, who she usually tells everything to.

Ethan was waiting for Leanne after her shift by her locker, which was according to his plan. He then asked her, "Leanne would you like a lift home, I would be happy to drive you. Especially after the long day you had today." Leanne replied, "Well, thank you, I would love to get a lift home." As she smiled and followed Ethan out of the car. She was surprised to find out that Ethan drives a red Ferrari car. But then again there's always something surprising about him everyday, which she noticed since he started to work with her. He then opened the car door for her like a true gentlemen and then he drove off. It was the middle of the night and the whole city was quiet. It felt peaceful and romantic. He decided to play a romantic song from his playlists, to boost up his night which he would definitely have with Leanne today. The song he chose was called, 'When you say nothing at all' by Alison Krauss. While the song was being played, Leanne and Ethan were glancing at each other at times, she smiled and blushed when he looked at her in the eye and smiled back at her. It made her heart skip a beat and made her stomach have butterflies like she was back in school again. 

When he arrived at her house, which was massive he opened the door for her again so that she can get out. He asked her, "before you go I want to show you something. I know you would want to see this, especially if it involves you." She looked confused and replied, "okay, Ethan what's going on? what would you like to show me, I'm sure whatever it is that involves me, it could wait till tomorrow. As I am very tired and would like to just go to sleep. And you can tell me in front of mama, as I don't keep any secrets from him." Ethan smirked and replied, "Oh I'm sure you kept this a secret from everyone especially Mama, I mean come on, this would be very embarrassing for you to tell your mama about." Leanne got worried and replied, "what is the secret that you think I kept from everyone?" Ethan said, "Leanne you have been a very, very naughty girl. You are doing things I never imagined you doing, especially in front of everyone. This is something that is intimate and should only do this with someone you know and trust like a boyfriend, and I never expected you to do it in front of the camera as well. Damn you look so sexy and fit, all I felt like doing was fucking you right there and making you scream my name out instead of some strangers. I am glad I brought that video" Leanne whole face turned red and she was speechless, as she now realised what he was talking about. He found out that she's a pornstar. She didn't know what to do, or say. She regret being a pornstar but then at the end of the day, she does not have a sex life so the only way she can make herself feel better is by doing that. 

She then replied, "Ethan, since you have found out about my secret then let's talk inside we would get more privacy. Listen Ethan, I am a pornstar and I only work once every week. The only reason I haven't told anyone is because it's none of their business. I like to keep things a secret especially if it's about me. I like to have a bit of fun myself as well know, just because I don't have a boyfriend, that does not mean I shouldn't have any intimacy in my life. Since it's none of your business, can you leave it that way and not tell anyone at work please. I am begging you please don't tell anyone about my secret as my reputation at work would go bad. I would do anything for you, if you don't tell anyone about this please." Ethan replied, "of course I will keep it a secret, but only if you would agree to make a sex video with me. I promise I won't show it to anyone, and you do it with strangers once every week, so how hard would it be to do it with me. I think it would be easier as you know me. And besides I had a crush on you ever since I laid eyes on you." As soon as he realised what he said he turned red of embarrassment. As he couldn't believe he accidentally spilt out his feelings for Leanne in front of her. So he stayed quiet hoping that she didn't hear him say that. But obviously she did hear him. She smiled and walked closer to him. She replied, "Okay Ethan, I will have sex with you." As soon as she said that, she turned red and waited for him to make the move. 

It took him 2 minutes until he couldn't take it any longer. He picked Leanne up in a bridal style way and then carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He put her down gently on the bed and then got out his video camera. he pressed record and started his own sex video with his crush Leanne Rorish. They are both happy and are ready to do it. Leanne still couldn't believe she agreed to it. But she is glad she did. Before he started anything he walked closer to Leanne and whispered in her ear. "Leanne, don't worry I will never hurt you. If it hurts then let me know, I will slow down for you." 

He slowly took off his belt and smirked at Leanne, who was now sort of scared of having sex with him. He came closer to her and started to kiss her on the lips. Then he slowly took off her blue jeans, and her black shirt. He then started to kiss his way down to her pants. Leanne was moaning quietly. And then as soon as he reached her pants and he took it off, her heart started to beat faster, and then she knew exactly what would happen next. He came closer to her pussy and then got out his long tongue and licked her clit so fast and ate her out. She moaned so loudly, as she closed her eyes and arched her head back in pain and pleasure. She grabbed onto the bedsheets as tightly as she could. She screamed loudly, saying, "FUCK ME, ETHAN ... AH, AH, GOD," Ethan stopped and looked up for a bit he smirked and carried on licking her out. He then stopped that and kissed her on the lips. Leanne tasted herself and she loved it. She moaned into the kiss and grabbed Ethan's head to keep him in place.

Ethan then went up to her boob and sucked her nipples which have turned hard. He sucked the right nipple first and bit it slowly. Then he did the same to her left breast. Leanne moaned in pain and pleasure. He then made Leanne go down on her knees and suck his dick. Leanne was using both hands to massage his dick while sucking it. She couldn't fit all of it inside her mouth as it was too big for so she kept on choking on his dick. Ethan go turned on even more and he was smirking. She sucked his dick for a couple of minutes. And then Ethan stopped her and kissed her on the lips. He tasted himself on her. 

Leanne decided to fuck him, as she couldn't wait any longer, she needs to cum. So Leanne pushed Ethan slowly onto the bed and she went onto of him, and slowly put his large dick inside her tight pussy. She moaned in pain and pleasure, as she slowly started to fuck him. She went slow and left her pace that way. She put her hands on Ethan's shoulder and kissed him on the lips while fucking him, so that she would feel less pain. He grabbed onto her ass and made her go faster. He got his right thumb and moved it fast side to side onto her clit while she was fucking him. She moaned and screamed so loudly and came. And slowly after Leanne, Ethan came. She collopsed on top of him and held onto him. She looked at him and whispered, "thank you, I enjoyed this a lot." She then came closer to him and kissed him softly on his lips, and then smiled at him. He kissed her back and then replied, "I think I could get used to this. But first I think we should go on a date. What do you think?" Leanne smiled and replied, "I would love that, but first I think we should have another round, as I am not tired yet. But this time we should switch the video off." Ethan smirked and replied, "Of course, let's do it come on, I am shocked that you would actually do another round, I thought you would be tired." He then got off from the bed and switched off the video and came back onto the bed and started to have sex again!


End file.
